This invention is basically intended for an ease of general cutting work of the band sawing machine, particularly of curvilinear cutting operations by the uniquely constructed band sawing machine with profiling means incorporated, which have long been required but deemed very difficult to be realized in consideration of the conventional construction of the band sawing machine per se as well as the configuration of the bandsaw blades. Such bandsaw blade has a body portion of a far wider breadth than that of the cutting edge portion thereof, normally by several times as wide. Therefore, usually it is considerably difficult, or rather practically impossible to turn the direction of cutting on the working material during such saw-cutting operations in an attempt to perform such curvilinear cutting work. If such curvilinear cutting operation is practiced by using the conventional band sawing machine plus such bandsaw blade of broad width, it would jeopardize such turning procedures for changing the direction of cutting correctly and accurately as desired due to the interference of the bandsaw blade with a work material or a work, and further if such attempts to change the direction of cutting should nevertheless be carried on forcibly against such interference of the blade, there would inevitably be an improper resistance on the bandsaw blade, which should result in occasional damages to the work or even breakage of the cutting edge portion of the blade.
In consideration of the abovementioned inconveniences and limitations in the cutting operations due to the conventional band sawing machine, it is not recommendable to forcibly perform such curvilinear cutting operations except for only a slightly curved cutting operation. In the conventional band sawing machine, however, it requires considerably awkward operations, should such curvilinear cutting operations be tried therewith, such as initially performing a preliminary rectilinear cutting roughly tangential to the desired cutting line or contour, and subsequently repeating the cutting operations once or more for trimming purposes so as to finally obtain such cutting line and/or contour as is somehow close to the designed cutting line so predetermined.
In consideration of the above stated defects and inconveniences in the cutting operations using the conventional band sawing machine which have long been regarded inherent to the conventional design and construction of the band sawing machine or the configuration of the bandsaw blade, it would be advantageous to provide a band sawing machine designed to perform general curvilinear cutting operations in the following manner and obviate the abovementioned defects and problems specific to the band sawing machine of the conventional design and construction.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a band sawing machine which is of such specific design or construction that enables the sawing operational portion of the machine or the bandsaw blade per se to be deflectable precisely around the bandsaw blade cutting edge portion as the center of such deflecting action, thus permitting the bandsaw blade to be orientated to every point of cutting along the predetermined cutting line or contour on the material, thereby to permit a precise curvilinear cutting operation on the material feed into the cutting position of the band sawing machine, according to the predetermined direction wherever so required, while accurately copying a model or template and preventing any harmful and improper strains from occurring at the cutting edge portion of the bandsaw blade during the sawing operations.
It is another object of this invention to provide a band sawing machine with a profiling mechanism incorporated therein, which is capable of converting the amount of detection obtained at the profile sensing member thereof into the amount of the revolution in either forward or reversed direction of an electric motor, thereby driving a bandsaw blade deflection operating member so as to precisely and reliably cause a travelling of the bandsaw blade according to the curved configuration or profile of a work model, whereby it is possible to obtain a correct and accurate cutting configuration of the work material as desired.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a band sawing machine with a profiling mechanism incorporated therein, wherein there is provided a delivery member, which is adapted to deliver the work material or work into a cutting position toward the bandsaw blade, freely movably in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the material delivery so as to follow up with the configuration or profile of the work model, and such delivery motion may be performed by means of a pneumatic mechanism which is controllable by a profiling valve functioning upon the actuation of the abovementioned profile sensing member, whereby the work material to be cut may be caused to move in the abovementioned perpendicular direction by a predetermined amount of travelling irrespective of the cutting resistance to be encountered during the cutting operation, thus permitting a precise curvilinear cutting operation in full conformity with the profile of the work model.
The nature, principle, and details of the present invention, as well as further characteristics and advantages thereof, will become more apparent from the following detailed description with respect to a preferred embodiment of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, in which like parts or portions are designated by like reference numerals.